1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paperboard cartons, and in particular to cartons having separate, divisible compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have been made to provide a divisible package, one having multiple compartments which are separable one from the other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,880 discloses a carton formed from an integral blank which has two compartments side-by-side, which are joined together. The two compartments are covered by flaps which are common to both compartments. Medial portions of the carton sidewalls are slotted throughout their entire height, with the slots extending partly into the upper and lower closure flaps. Thus, the slots extend partly into the top of the completed carton and partly into the bottom of the completed carton. To divide the compartments of the carton, the top and bottom portions of the carton are cut between the ends of the slots. Although mention is made that perforations could extend between the slot ends, such perforations are not desired because of the possibility of a premature rupture of the carton compartments if the carton is roughly handled. Thus, a user would have to cut both the top and bottom of the carton and a reduction of this effort in separating the compartments is desired. Also, after the carton compartments are cut apart, each resulting compartment has an upper end secured with only three overlapping flaps, on three of the four sidewalls of the resulting carton compartment. Thus, one side of the carton is left exposed at its upper corner. While this may not present a particular problem for packaging canned goods, other applications are more demanding and complete sealing of the carton is sometimes required. Further, the carton blank of U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,880 does not lend itself to economical automated fabrication and improvements in the fabrication of cartons, leading to cost reductions, are becoming increasingly essential if a marketing advantage is to be maintained.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,380 and 3,677,458 each disclose a pair of completely formed cartons joined together by a single line of perforation formed in a panel which is common to both cartons. However, these cartons are directed to users having specialized requirements and are not suitable for broader applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,458 has an upper end with carrying handles formed in the top wall of the carton, that wall perforated for subsequent division of the carton into two half portions. Dust intrusion is not an important factor since striking of the handles out of the plane of the upper compartment wall exposes the contents of the carton to dust intrusion. Further, flaps for filling and emptying the carton are located on the endwalls of the carton, an arrangement which is sometimes not desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,529 discloses a pair of cartons joined side-by-side by lines of perforation formed in a panel common to both cartons. The lines of perforation are formed on two opposed sidewalls of the carton requiring the connected compartments to be severed at the line of perforation, with a cutting instrument or the like, since it would be difficult to tear the compartments apart.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,041 and 2,651,449 have partially overlapping top flaps for securing separately formed carton compartments together. The overlying flaps are of irregular configuration and are not believed to be suitable for economical automated fabrication.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,046,751; 2,686,000; 3,365,109; 4,083,879; and 4,467,923 are directed to divisible cartons of irregular special-purpose construction, unsuitable for general purpose use.
Improved carton constructions and methods of fabrication, which overcome the deficiencies above and other deficiencies in prior art visible cartons are still being sought.